botssfandomcom-20200213-history
Saucer Attack Video Mode
Background Attack from Mars is a solid state pinball machine that was released in 1995 by Midway (although under the Bally label). Players had to utilize the ball to hit various targets in certain orders to strike back at the attacking Martians in order to defend planet Earth. Video Mode was its mini-game that, when unlocked, was a simple bottom of the screen shooter that would appear on the video display on Attack from Mars’s backboard. Junk Yard is a solid state pinball machine that was released in 1996 by Williams Electronics, Inc. Gameplay involved players’ utilization of the ball to hit various targets in certain orders to escape from Crazy Bob (who has entrapped the players) and ultimately destroy his junk yard. Players are given tips by an angel and devil figure that appears on the video display on the game’s backboard in regards as what to do next throughout the game. Video Mode was re-released on the Junk Yard machine, only renamed as Saucer Attack Video Mode and with a few minor changes. Unlocking the game When a ball is launched on the pinball game and goes through the spinner, a menu will appear on the video screen; if the spinner stops spinning on Lite Time, this readies the Time Machine mode. The player must also collect the Cuckoo Clock (via one of several ways) and then shoot the ball into the Sewer, which activates the Time Machine. If the Time Machine then stops at the 10-31-95 date, the Saucer Attack Video Mode mini-game will then start. Gameplay The player controls a ship at the bottom middle of the screen that continually fires at Flying Saucers that descend from the top of the screen. If a Saucer lands on the ground or on the player's ship then the game ends. If a Saucer with an EB in its center appears and if the player is able to destroy it, this will earn them an extra ball. Controls Turn ship–flipper buttons (left/right) Scoring Flying Saucer–50,000 points Trivia *The date of October 31, 1995 is when Attack from Mars was released, which included the original Video Mode mini-game. *The original Video Mode also included a Mothership, a smart bomb that would destroy all onscreen Saucers when activated, and a different mode that could be unlocked that would replace all Saucers with cows. These were all left out of this version of the game, along with the Saucers being worth far less score-wise. *Saucer Attack Video Mode was re-released on multiple platforms in 2013 on The Pinball Arcade game when the Attack from Mars table was made available for the package (when the mini-game was originally known as Video Mode), then in 2014 when the Junk Yard table was made available. Category: Pinball BOTSS Category: Android BOTSS Category: iOS BOTSS Category: Kindle Fire BOTSS Category: OS X BOTSS Category: Ouya BOTSS Category: PC BOTSS Category: PlayStation 3 BOTSS Category: PlayStation 4 BOTSS Category: PlayStation Vita BOTSS Category: Xbox 360 BOTSS